


When Time is Frozen Still

by reesespuffs1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, I decided, It was too long, Magik AU, My First Work On AO3, Other, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, for Keith, for me at least, non romantic, so it's a chapter thing, story for Keith's birthday, time freeze au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesespuffs1/pseuds/reesespuffs1
Summary: Keith wakes up one day with a headache, not realizing he accidentally stopped time. Up 'til now, he's been an ordinary boy living a fairly normal life. But now apparently he's got magic Lance, another human with magic, takes him to get help, so that they can go back to living their lives normally. Keith has to get used to this new spunky companion as he follows him to get the world back on track.





	1. A Headache and a Missed Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on ao3. *gasps*.
> 
> Since Keith's birthday is today, I thought I'd write a little somethin' somethin', but it ended up getting kind of long, so I just decided to make it a chapter thing.
> 
> Enjoy.

His eyelids are heavy. The world has stopped.

The world has stopped and his eyelids are heavy.

He doesn't know that the world has stopped, but his eyelids are still heavy. Keith wakes up with a headache. It doesn't help that he barely got one hour of sleep that night. He'd stayed up for an all-nighter to finish an essay that was due easy in the morning. An essay for art history, no less.

He doesn't really like history. Not so much as hates it, but it is not fun and he knows how much flaws some things have. Even so, he finished the essay he had procrastinated for so long, and he's regretting it.

His alarm hasn't gone off. He woke up because of his body clock.

He goes to his kitchen and takes two slices of bread and spreads jam on one and peanut butter on the other. He doesn't have time to toast it. He's late. He knows he's late. Doesn't need to look at his clock to know he got up almost half an hour after he should have.

When he goes to the bathroom, he doesn't have time for a shower so he just puts on deodorant and sprays himself with cologne. He doesn't have time to brush his teeth so he gargles mouthwash and spits it into the sink. He tries to wash out his mouth but when he turns the tap, the water doesn't come out.

He sighs, tired of his crappy apartment. He wipes out the taste of the minty mouthwash with his towel and grabs a pack of painkillers and swallows one dry. He grabs his bag with the essay and his art supplies and walks outside, power walking to his school. His bike is still in the shop.

There is no one on the street and the cars are all still parked at the side of the road. A dog is sleeping. It actually looks dead, but it looks too young to have died of age and it is too far from the road and has no track or dents in it for a car to have ran over it. It isn't breathing.

He walks with his head down, bangs hiding his eye bags and concealing his tiredness, in case anyone was watching. He does not notice the bird that is frozen in the air.

He gets to school, but no one is there. Not the teacher, not the students that are usually here, leaving after their morning classes. He shrugs and goes straight to the bigger classroom attached to the art room and sits in the middle. He sighs and takes out his phone to see if the class was cancelled or something. Because there is no one here.

He sighs when no notification is there and hangs his head in his hands. His head is still pounding and he is exhausted. He drops his hands and lays his head down. The buzz of students will wake him up when it comes. That is not what wakes him.

It's the unending feeling of being nudged awake. He wakes up groggy, head hurting even worse than before because he slept for what feels like 2 minutes.

He looks up with bleary eyes to look into the face of a person he's never met before. The person smiles sweetly. "Hi. I'm Lance? Could you unfreeze time please." Keith is fully awake in less than a second.

"What do you mean 'unfreeze time'?" Lance's face turns to worry. "Please tell me you're joking." Keith just looks at him confused, like he had since he woke up just now. Lance sighs and stands up straight from where he was bending over.

"Get up. There's no class. You gotta come with me, kid."

Keith crinkles his eyebrows and does not move. Lance realizes only as he is about to go through the door. He turns around and huffs, putting his hand on his hip. "C'mon. We don't have time. Literally. We have to fix this and since you're the one that did it, you need to be there." Keith sighs.

What does he have to lose, he asks himself. And since there are no students and no teacher, Keith follows this boy he's never met before today.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith finally notices what he ignored before. He sees a flock of birds that are unmoving, stuck in the air above him and the cars that are frozen with their drivers that were on their phones and in the middle of sentences.

 

The boy he is with is assessing everything he passes.

 

“These people really shouldn't be on calls like this. Honestly. Anything can happen.”

 

Keith tunes him out after a while. Lance says that Keith did all this, but this has never happened before, and he has never shown any signs of being able to freeze _all of time_.

 

“-ey! Dude. You listening?”

 

Keith blinks himself out of his thoughts.

 

“Huh?”

 

Lance gives Keith a small smile.

 

“This is your First Act, isn’t it?” “First... Act?”

 

Lance sighs.

 

“What’s your name?” “I’m Keith.”

 

Lance starts walking again. Keith hadn’t noticed they had stopped. He follows again.

 

“So... Magic is a thing.” “Magic,” Keith deadpans.

 

Lance nods with a wide grin.

 

“Yup. And only a few people can do it, cuz of some bloodline or something. You, apparently are one of those few people, just a late bloomer. It’s why time is frozen, dude. By the bags under your eyes, I’m gonna guess that your magic flared due to stress and lack of sleep.”

 

“I am not stressed.”

 

Lance turns his head to raise an eyebrow at that, but keeps walking.

 

“How long did you sleep last night?”

 

Keith pouts and looks at the ground.

 

“Around one hour.”

 

“And why were you up?”

 

“... I had to finish my essay.”

 

“Yeah. That’s what I thought. Stress. It happened to me when I was around 14. Well... I didn’t freakin’ freeze time, but I did manage to flood my school’s basement. Luckily, my school was pretty run down, so it was pretty easy to blame it on crappy piping. Plus it got my dad’s plumbing company a long term job, so it worked out pretty well.”

 

Keith is silent, but he still listens. Lance is easy to listen to, and the story he starts to tell is fairly interesting- about some lady “Allura” and her father taking him under their wings. So Keith finds it easy to drown out his own confused and overwhelming thoughts by tuning into Lance’s rambling.

 

Soon, Lance stops walking- stops talking- in front of a building that Keith passes every Saturday and Sunday on his way to the gym. He never thought about it much, but now that he’s looking, he’s shocked he hadn’t noticed it before.

 

It’s big. It’s not a skyscraper, neither is it as big as his apartment’s building. But it is bigger than his shack back in Texas. Plus it has three stories, as far as he can tell. It is a pretty royal blue colour, and there is a small mural of a galaxy by the window closest to him. There are other designs by other windows, but Lance is talking again, so he pays close attention.

 

“This is it. Allura and Pidge should be inside already. We’ll have to wait for the others.” Keith nods slightly, not fully understanding, and Lance smiles nicely again and leads him into the building.

 

Keith follows Lance to an elevator, but the boy in front of him seems to remember that the elevator would not work, and turns to the corridor a little to the left and leads Keith down four flights of stairs, until a padlocked door appears.

 

When Lance reaches into his pocket, Keith thinks he is going for a key, but Lance pulls out a shimmering blue sapphire- that is almost as big as Lance’s palm- and puts it up to the lock. It is not a normal lock, Keith finally realizes.

 

The stone and the lock both glow brightly, and the lock drops off into Lance’s outstretched hand. He pushes the door open and makes his presence known to the people that Keith is surprised are moving.

 

“Allura! Pidge! You’re here!” The two girls look up from their stations and wave at Lance. Their gazes soon shift to Keith behind him, however, and they are both standing and rushing to look him over.

 

“Girls, this is Keith. This was his First Act. He’s pretty shaken up.”

 

The girls nod,each thinking a bit, then glance at each other and nod again.

 

“Keith, would you mind coming this way, please?”

 

Keith decides he likes Allura’s voice. It is sultry and she has an accent, and the soothing yet commanding tone it carries is quite pleasant. He pushes that thought aside as he follows her to a strange platform in the middle of the room. Pidge goes back to her desk and sits, a green holographic screen immediately popping up.

 

“Just stand here and stay as still as you can,” Allura orders him. She leaves him in the middle of the platform to sit behind her own desk, and a holographic screen, in pink this time, materializes instantly. He can see both her and Pidge typing rapidly on both of their screens which makes him slightly anxious. He itches to fidget, but he stands in place with his hands at his sides like Allura told him to.

 

“Oh. And don’t panic,” she adds as an afterthought, before she presses a button, and he is encased in a holographic casing, almost like glass walls.

 

Keith nearly does panic, because he has never really liked small spaces, and this has all been one bizarre experience. However, Keith is taking deep breaths and closes his eyes so that he cannot see how close the glass is to him.

 

As Pidge and Allura take tests on him, he stays as still as he possible and does not flinch, because from a young age, he was taught to keep quiet, listen and obey. He had a weird childhood.

 

As he stands almost as unmoving as the world outside, his eyes are closed, and he does not see the figure come in through the door. Therefore, when the glass is finally lifted, and he is allowed to move his body again, he is shocked to see the last person he thought he would.

 

“Shiro?”

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, it's shorter than I thought. But this is still good. I guess.


End file.
